


Drink to forget

by Cosy_Little_Crow



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Drinking, Emetophilia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Style, Sickfic, Vomit, Whump, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosy_Little_Crow/pseuds/Cosy_Little_Crow
Summary: Stan gets drunk at Kenny’s and Butters helps take care of him.Established Bunny. Stutters if you squint.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Stan Marsh/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

This was a regular habit for me these days. Blaring angsty music through my headphones, drinking MD 20/20 out of the bottle until the memory of him, of us is at least pushed back by the way my head spins. Kenny and I talk and smoke for a while, but when he goes off to bed I’m still drinking on his couch, alone. 

I get up to piss and stumble my way to the bathroom, bottle in hand. I can’t tell the sloshing in the bottle from the sloshing in my stomach, so I piss and settle on the floor in front of the toilet. 

I hear Butters come in, hear him and Kenny talking, thin walls muffling just enough. Fuck I miss Kyle. Someone to come home to, to crawl in bed with. I hear butters giggle and I chug. I don’t want to be fucking conscious anymore. I lay my head back against the wall and let my eyes close. The room spins and sways, but my thoughts are too muddled to really settle anywhere and for a while I don’t think of him. 

I wake up suddenly, vomit already pouring down my chin and splattering my sweatshirt. Fuck. I lurch forward and my body contracts in a loud, painful retch. It’s mostly liquid, but my body’s trying violently to empty my stomach of every drop. I cough and choke and gasp until a sleep-mussed Butters in a huge sweatshirt is beside me. Holding my head up as it lolls, wiping me down between messy heaves, wiping the snot from my nose, getting me to sip water. I can’t make out most of what he’s saying, but his hands are blissfully cool against my skin and I lean into him. 

“Stanley, look at me sweetie.” His voice is soft, but even through my haze I can tell he’s worried. He looks at my eyes, takes my pulse, asks how much I’ve had. 

I open my mouth to reply and he’s turning me back to the toilet, scooting in behind me just as I start puking again. More bile than anything at this point and he’s rubbing my stomach under my puke-stained shirt, chest pressed to my back. 

I’m in and out for a while and when I come to again, Kenny’s in the room too. 

“He’s alright Leo. It’s not alcohol poisoning. He’d need more than that to put him in the hospital. It’s from smoking so much with it. He’s okay, Bunny.” 

I can feel Butters shaking against my back and I realize he’s crying now. 

“I don’t know Ken. You didn’t see him. It’s real bad. He almost choked! I-I thought...” he must feel me move because his voice is in my ear. 

“Hey Stan, sweetie, you awake?” The pet name had become something of a habit and I smile hearing it. It feels nice, intimate. He runs a hand through my sweat soaked hair, tilts my head slightly so he can see me better. I nod and it doesn’t make me feel like I’m about to be sick.  
  


“‘M okay. Thirsty.” My voice is hoarse and my mouth tastes fucking foul. Instantly, Kenny’s passing me a water bottle. 

“Little sips, that’s good Stan. There we go.” Butters encourages, wiping my mouth when I dribble a little. 

I take mental inventory of how I’m feeling. Head is pounding. I’m dizzy. My throat is raw and my nose is stuffy, swollen inside. My stomach muscles hurt so much I wonder if I bruised a rib or something. But I don’t feel sick anymore. 

“Guys, I’m good to go sleep it off on the couch now.” I clumsily remove my pukey tshirt, still damp, and manage not to elbow Butters in the face even though he’s right behind me still. 

“Stay there. Ken could you make room in our room? Grab a trash can and an extra pillow please.” Butters commands, getting up and wetting down a washcloth. He carefully wipes me off, starting with my face, down my neck, rinses and he’s back for my chest and stomach and arms. The warmth feels nice and I sigh, letting my eyes close. When I open them again, he’s drying me off and slipping an arm under mine. 

“Around my shoulder, we’re standing now, ‘Kay?” His voice is so sweet and he’s smiling. How, after I kept him up with all this, scared him, could he just smile like that? When he hauls me up both of my arms wrap around his shoulders, clinging for a second, face in his neck. 

“Sorry. Dizzy.” 

He pets my hair and speaks softly close to my ear. “You’re okay, nothing to be sorry for.” 

It’s not true at all, but I let it go in favor of concentrating on walking, letting him guide me to the - no, why are we going down the hall? I try to stop, but he tugs me along. He settles me in their bed on the outside edge and crawls over me to lay between me and Kenny. It feels so fucking good to just be laying next to someone, even just a friend. Then he’s stroking my hair, asking if I’m comfortable and I nod against him. 

“Thank you, so fucking much.” They’re quiet for a minute and that’s all it takes for me to drift. I’m aware of Butters speaking, but the exertion and alcohol and comfort of being held all catch up at once and I’m okay for a little while. I’m safe with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff that takes place several months after the first chapter. Kenny’s PoV.

Leo shrieks when Stan tackles him as gently as he can manage and they sprawl across the living room floor near the foot of my recliner. Stan is laughing, smile wide, hair wild. 

They’ve been doing this for the last 10 minutes, like hyperactive kids. I hide my smile behind my soda can. I should probably tell them to quiet down, but it’s too fucking funny. 

And Leo is way too fucking cute, shoulder strap slipping down like that. 

Stan reaches for him then, pulling his dress up to his stomach and tickling the blonde until he’s laughing so hard he’s crying, peals of laughter so loud I’m sure that decrepit old hag downstairs is going to complain again. I’m not about to stop this. 

It’s been months since I’ve seen either of them this happy, this carefree. Like kids. After Stan had freaked Leo out so bad, we stopped keeping alcohol around and Stan stopped coming by for a few weeks. Leo was heartbroken. Stan had become one of his best friends since he and Kyle split up. 

When he showed up again, though, he was freshly sober. Looked like absolute shit, but sober. He needed help staying that way, so Leo offered up his room and he’s been with us for a couple months now. That’s how all this started.

“Stan! Staaannn, hey, I’m gonna pee!” Leo squeals and Stan pulls back, out of breath from laughing so hard. 

“Stan, don’t make Leo pee on the carpet. Mommy doesn’t want to lose her deposit.” I manage to get the words out before laughing so hard I choke when Leo runs for the bathroom, not even shutting the door. 

The apartment has gotten a lot more rowdy since he’s been here, but I’ve never seen Stan this happy in all the years I’ve known him. 

And when he grins at me from the floor, picking up another Xbox controller, I know I’ve picked up my first proper stray. Better than a possum I guess. 

Leo comes back from the bathroom and sprawls out on top of Stan, legs bent up at the knees and crossed delicately at the ankles. He steals the controller and then they’re wrestling on the floor again, dangerously close to the coffee table. 

“Children, isn’t it time to relax yet? Where the fuck do you get so much energy?” I admonish, but I can’t keep a straight face, don’t really want to either.   
  


They grin up at me from the floor, and yup, this is a life I’m okay with. 


End file.
